


Times Like These

by BecomeMyObsession



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I really tried... I really did, also Lucifer's jealous, bless Trixie's shipper heart, ended up like this, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Smoothly pulling his phone from his pocket he showed her the open text message Trixie – the little Devil – had sent him from her phone: 'Mommy’s going on a date. Come quick'. “Apparently your daughter isn’t pleased that you’re going on a date without me.”</em>
</p><p>Chloe goes on a date with a ginger guy named Keith.</p><p>It doesn't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I realised with a shock horror that although I've mentioned her, I've never actually written anything with Trixie. And I love that little chick so she has a prominent part to play in this.
> 
> Not sure when this is set... but somewhere after Lucifer say's to beware of all Keith's which was 'A Priest Walks into a Bar' if you're interested. So somewhere around there, probably. Up to you.

Chloe did not plan on telling Lucifer, in fact she’d determinedly avoided telling him anything of her weekend plans. He hadn’t seemed to realize her dodge around the subject when he mentioned whether she’d like to ‘loosen up at Lux’ as she so obviously needed _unwinding_. A roll of her eyes and a disgusted glare and he’d quickly dropped the subject with a “kidding, kidding,” and proceeded to badger her about their current case. One which she would be putting on hold she could concentrate on pampering herself and getting ready for her date… tonight… her first date she’d had since the disastrous rebound ones she’d gone on right after her and Dan had separated. Those had always ended up with her vowing to never date again…

But, she felt ready. She could do this. She totally could.

Plus the guy she was meeting was sweet. She’d bumped into him at the supermarket doing the weekly shopping for his sister who was stuck at work; her kid in toe, hand linked with his and babbling how cool of an uncle he was and all the ice cream she was going to eat. They’d both reached for the same pizza at the same time, hands brushing. Cliché as it was he’d sent her an unsure smile as she’d apologized. Somehow, it was so quick she wasn’t sure how it happened, they’d introduced themselves and he invited her out for a drink on Friday evening… which stemmed into her jumping into the deep end and offering how about they go out for pizza. He’d laughed and she thought she was onto a winner.

So Friday had rolled around at abnormal speed, and she was having pre-date jitters – sweaty palms, dry mouth, and her nervous habit of fiddling with her hands had returned tenfold. She’d routed through her wardrobe to find a dark navy dress that ended just before her knee; she hadn’t worn it before and it still had the tags on. She’d brought it in a moment of shopping spree heaven a few months ago and it had been knocked down to a quarter of the price – who was she to refuse – but she’d never had an excuse to wear it.

The dress was laid out on her bed, and her daughter was on her hands and knees routing through her wardrobe for ‘the perfect pair of shoes to make mommy beautiful’ – she’d been in there for over ten minutes. Chloe could swear blind she did not have that many shoes and her wardrobe wasn’t the TARDIS. Shaking her head at Trixie, Chloe grabbed the dress made her way to the bathroom to change and freshen herself up.

A while later and she had about fifteen minutes before the babysitter was due to arrive. Chloe had showered, tied her hair into a low plait that sit over her left shoulder, slipped into the silky dress, and was currently finishing off her make up when the doorbell rang.

“Mommy, you should get that.” Trixie’s voice was muffled, face probably shoved into clothes as she wormed her way around her wardrobe.

“Mmm?” Chloe wandered back into the bedroom, sliding her earrings off the table and into her palm. “It’s probably just Julie babe.”

Trixie’s head stuck out from between two of Chloe’s blouses, her little eyebrows raised on her head and sneaky smile in place. Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her daughter; she knew that face… and it meant her little monkey was up to no good. Little teeth and a big grin; Trixie giggled, “go answer the door mommy.”

“Urgh,” Chloe popped one earring in and headed to the bedroom door, “if Julie’s here early then she can just wait in the living room until I’m ready.” She wasn’t paying the babysitter any more money. Chloe wiggled her bare toes, still slightly damp with red nail paint, and padded her way down the stairs as she glowered at the door. They were already hard up as it was and the young woman had shown up three times early in the past hoping for extra cash… “ _Oh!_ ” She exclaimed as she swung the door open, earring halfway to her ear as her eyes widened at the figure on her doorstep that was definitely not Trixie’s twenty something babysitter.

Mister tall, dark, and… unexpected, was smirking at her from her doorstep. She let her eyes travel over his slender form, suit perfectly molded to his hard body as always, as she fixed her earring and finally steeled herself to look him in the eye. He was staring at her amused, as if he knew what she was thinking, grin a little leering as he opened his mouth to speak.

She interrupted before he could say something she’d roll her eyes at, hard, and probably slam the door in his face. “What are you doing-” she cut herself off, shaking her head, “never mind, I know.” She turned her head up the stairs. “Trixie, get your little butt down here right now young lady!”

“Ouch, Detective, if you’re trying to deafen me then it’s certainly working.” Lucifer was rubbing his left ear dramatically as he pushed past her and into the living room. Would he ever wait for an invite? Probably not. He looked her up and down, an appreciative smile on his features as she glowered at him. “Now, what’s this I hear of a date?”

“Wait, what?” Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. “What exactly did my kid tell you?”

Smoothly pulling his phone from his pocket he showed her the open text message Trixie – the little Devil – had sent him from her phone: _Mommy’s going on a date. Come quick._ “Apparently your daughter isn’t pleased that you’re going on a date without me.” He grinned, sliding the phone back into his pocket before Chloe could grab for it, and obviously pleased with himself that he’d gotten Trixie so wrapped around his little finger that she was informing him of her mom’s whereabouts.

Chloe smiled inwardly, really it was Lucifer that Trix had wrapped around her finger. Her daughter could worm her way into anyone’s heart… including the self-acclaimed playboy of L.A.

“Mommy?” Trixie had snuck herself down the stairs, peering around the banister, white heels dangling from her fingers. “Lucifer!” She squealed, dropping the shoes and launching herself at her idol, wrapping herself around his legs. “You came!”

Lucifer looked up at Chloe, smile salacious. She glared in disproval, thankful her daughter didn’t quite understand – yet – the double entendre her hero had found in her words. He patted Trixie awkwardly on her head and tried to untangle himself, “ah, yes child, I did.” He dropped his hands, shoulders sagging as her daughter still clung to him, “would you mind letting me go now?” He asked to the top of her head.

Giggling, Trixie jumped back a few steps to her mother’s side. Chloe grinned at Lucifer’s betrayed expression as he looked at her. She hadn’t helped him – no siree – he had shown up, unwanted on her doorstep, right before she was due to go on her first date in months. She wouldn’t be helping him unless there were Hellhounds on his ass… and given that he kept demanding she believe he was the Devil, she doubted that would be happening any time soon.

Folding her arms, she raised an eyebrow pointedly. “Why _are_ you here Lucifer?” Sure her daughter had text him, but he had no reason to just show up unannounced at her house when he knew she’d be going out.

“Well-” his eyes ran back down her body and up, she repressed a shudder when he met her eyes. His own had darkened and a sexy little smirk had tilted the corners of his lips, “-may I say you look _ravishing_ Detective.”

His words had her stomach flittering, and now her palms were damp for a different reason. She shook off the feelings and settled on a dramatic sigh as she rested one hand on her daughters head, sending him a small resigned smile. “Thank you, Lucifer, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

He rubbed his hands together, leaning against the back of her couch and looking for all his worth as though he belonged there in her living room. “Now, who’s the little amoeba who’s gotten you wrapped up in a tizzy?”

She scowled, “I am not in a _tizzy_ ,” she protested. Resisting the urge to shove him off her couch and out the door. That would not be good role model behavior for Trixie. “And if you _must_ know his name is Keith and I met him-”

His scoff cut her off and she looked over at him as he gaped at her, standing up taller. “You’re not seriously going on a date with a guy named _Keith_?”

Frowning, she craned her head up at him, “yes, why-”

“Did you not listen to me when I said beware of men named _Keith_?” He rolled his eyes, dropping his head back in exasperation. “Honestly, Detective, I could swear everything I say goes in one of your ears and out the other.”

She refolded her arms and ignored her daughter’s happy toothy grin as she looked between them. “Mostly it does,” she grumbled.

“Well, this shouldn’t have done,” he searched her face, “I was being serious when I said the most normal sounding people are the most evil.”

She couldn’t be dealing with his over the top Devil spiel tonight and her deep frustrated sigh portrayed that clearly. “Look, Lucifer, he’ll be here soon so I suggest you make yourself sparse-”

A rhythmic three quick knocks had them all looking over at Chloe’s closed front door. Squinting her eyes at the clock above her mantle, it was five minutes past her supposed meeting him and she guessed he’d gotten impatient waiting in the car.

“Ooh, does this mean I get to scare him off?” Lucifer grinned, smile slightly wicked and promising all sorts of horrors for the man waiting behind the door. “I volunteer willingly.”

“You will do no such thing.” Chloe growled, shooting a glare at her exuberant daughter as she went to pick up her chosen shoes and slipped them on. She noticed they were still absent a babysitter. “Did you cancel Julie as well you little monster?”

Teeth wide, and eyes sparkly, Trixie nodded. “I did!”

“Are you expecting Lucifer to stay here and look after you?” The abrupt spluttered protest had Chloe grinning deviously, perhaps her daughter had the right idea after all… what better way to torture a man who thought he was the Devil then with a child who adored him. “Oh Lucifer,” she batted her eyelashes at him, “you’ll look after Trix, won’t you?”

“I most certainly will not!” He objected. “Plus, it’s my duty to follow you and make sure this, _Keith_ , isn’t like every other Keith I’ve dealt with…”

“You will not follow me,” she glowered at him, pointing a finger at his chest, “under any circumstances.”

He smiled, a dark smile full of broken deals and naughty wrongdoings. “No promises.”

“ _Stay_.” She would not have her daughter alone here. She knew Trixie would be perfectly fine… but her house. Who knows what would happen to her house. Trix would probably go all ‘Home Alone’ on it if she was left unmanaged. “I mean it.” She glowered at the tall man who was half pouting at her.

Before he could answer, worm his way out of it, she pulled open the front door to a waiting Keith who had his hand primed to knock again. He dropped it, a sheepish smile lighting up his features as he looked at her. “Sorry, perhaps I was a little hasty-”

She smiled at him, he looked all shy and hesitant standing on her doorstep, “no, no” she reassured him, “and you’re fine. I’m sorry, I was a little waylaid-”

“Oh, and he's _ginger_ too?!” She heard Lucifer’s hands slap his thighs and shot a look of annoyance over her shoulder at him. “Of _course_ he is,” Lucifer was glaring at her date, “typical,” he muttered, scowling down at an irritated looking Trixie who was glaring at the door. Honestly the two of them…

“Um,” Keith looked at her, unsure, trying to look past Chloe for the other male but not seeing him, “is he? Am I interrupting something?”

“God no,” Chloe placed a hand on his upper arm to keep her date from doing a runner, “don’t worry about _him_ , he’s just the babysitter.” She reached for her purse sitting on the table beside the door, phone already tucked away inside, and turned to smile at her daughter, “be good Trixie babe, look after Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s gasp was audible, “I am n-” she slammed the door shut behind her, grinning as it cut off his objection, “sorry about that.”

Keith smiled at her, warmly, it lit up his eyes. “No worries, shall we?” He held out an arm.

Chloe smiled, linking her arm with his. She needed this. A reprieve from her life and from all the hastiness it entailed. Even if this didn’t work out – she was pretty sure Lucifer had probably scared him off already – then at least she’d done it, stepped back into the dating pool successfully.

“We shall.”

\----

“Maze, I need you to come to the Detective’s house.”

He could hear the annoyed sigh from the other end of the line, and a rustle, the clatter of glass on a bar top. “No.”

“Someone needs to mind Beatrice.” He cupped a hand around the receiver, shooting a glance at the little human who was watching some bright colored and painful looking cartoon on the television.

“Can’t you do it?” The sound of liquid being poured.

Lucifer suddenly wished he had a drink. He went rummaging through the Detective’s cupboards, finding an older bourbon at the back that looked a little out of her price range. He guessed it was a gift, or maybe she was saving it… either way he cracked open the bottle and ignored the little pout from the little brat sat on the couch. “No, I need to go find Chloe.” He paused, listening to the silence on the other end of the line. “ _Please_ Maze.”

A beat. “ _Fine_.”

He grinned at the reluctant acceptance. He knew his demon loved Beatrice, for whatever reason, and the little human had his demon wrapped around her little finger. Maze would come. “Thank you,” he poured himself a glass, “now hurry.”

Half an hour later and Maze was strolling through Chloe’s front door. Lucifer was pretty sure she’d taken her sweet time on purpose. He was already halfway through the bottle next to him, and beginning to feel a pleasant buzz that would probably last all of five minutes. Trixie was asleep squished up next to him, and Maze looked on in amusement as she rounded the couch. “Are you sure you want me to take over?” At his glower she laughed. “You seem to be doing a fine job without me.”

“The Lord of Hell does not _babysit_.” He spat. Although he couldn’t deny the soft feeling he had when Beatrice had snuggled up to him, half asleep. The trust this little human had him in utterly shocked him to his core. Still, “take her,” he shifted awkwardly as he tried to free himself.

The human stirred, opening one eye sleepily. “Luci-fer? Wha you doin’?”

“Maze is here to look after you.” He carefully pulled her back by her shoulders. “I’m going to find your mother.”

That had the little brat awake, sat up straight and rubbing her eyes. She peered at Maze, grin wide, and looked back at Lucifer. “Are you going to save mom from Keith?”

He chuckled, unable to resist ruffling the child’s hair; “indeed I am little one, indeed I am.”

“Great!” She exclaimed, bounding in her seat. “I didn’t like him.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows while looking at the overly hyperactive human on his Detective’s couch as he pointed out the obvious. “You didn’t even meet him properly.”

Trixie fixed him with a firm stare, eerily similar to her mothers, and Lucifer blinked. “If you don’t like him. I don’t like him.” She folded her little arms and nodded resolutely.

Maze laughed, reaching out to pick Beatrice up. She bopped her on the nose and smirked at Lucifer over the little humans shoulder. “You’re right to believe in Lucifer.”

Her Lord narrowed his eyes at her. Maze’s smirk grew in return.

“Good,” Trixie oblivious to the silent exchange and pushing to be put down. Maze dropped her and she beamed at the two adults. “Now, Lucifer has to go save mommy, so let’s go bake cookies.”

“What?” Maze looked down as the Detective’s child grabbed her hand. “I don’t know how to bake cookies.”

“Neither do I!” Trixie exclaimed, grinning slyly. “That’s why it’ll be fun.”

Lucifer laughed, rather proud of the small hellion as she pulled Maze towards the kitchen. Maze reluctantly followed, but resigned herself by thinking at least they could make a mess of the Detective’s kitchen.

He stood up, stretching and leaving the latter half of the bottle for his Detective. It was her bottle after all… he took a note of the label, he could buy her another if he needed too. Straightening out his clothes, dusting off his pants, he spared a glance at the two in the kitchen and upon seeing they were perfectly fine throwing flour at each other – he would probably be scolded for that later, but for now he had more pressing matters to attend too – he ambled towards the front door. Intent on finding his Detective and saving her from the ginge named Keith.

\----

Chloe sighed, trying to stop herself from dropping her head into her arms. Sure, she’d been looking forwards to tonight, Keith had been a sweet guy, but… she was bored out of her mind.

He’d been talking about himself all night.

And his sister.

She took yet another sip of her drink.

She liked that he was a family guy, but hearing about how close he was to his sister was a little creepy… surely it wasn’t normal to talk about a sister _that_ much? Then again she was an only child, what say did she have in the matter? “-and so then when Sophie was born, home birth, I was there for the whole thing…”

Chloe nodded, smiling, but shooting a discreet glance at the clock behind him. They were on their main course, and Chloe had finished well before him as he was busy talking around his food as he nattered away. She made the right sounds in the right places. It may have been a long time since she’d been on a date, but surely the conventions hadn’t changed? Weren’t they supposed to get to know each other? Trade stories and interests. He hadn’t asked anything about her and Chloe wondered if he was even interested in anything she had to say-

She remembered seeing Sophie in the supermarket. “My daughter is about Sophie’s age-”

He smiled as he interrupted her, “-that’s nice. Maybe they go to the same school. Sophie is the top of her classes...” he rambled on but she tuned him out. His eyes were still kind but a little hard around the edges now she looked closer. She decided to just think about something else, distracting herself by taking sips of her drink and skimming her finger over the rim. She wait until maybe he asked about her, or Trix, or what she did for a living…

“My my, what do we have here? What a pleasant surprise Detective.”

Lucifer was standing at their table, eyes glittering in mirth as he stared down at her; cutting off her thought process as she jerked, heart jumping into her throat. “ _What are you doing here_?” She hissed as she fought to ground herself after the heart attack he’d nearly given her.

He grinned, a grin that told her he thought he was doing her a favor. He probably was, she thought reluctantly, not that she’d ever admit that out loud… “I was simply passing by, saw you sitting in the window and thought I’d pop in to say hello.” His smile was charming, his face the picture of innocence as he looked over at her date.

She wondered if Keith recognized him, well his voice anyway, but guessed not from the way he stared at him and then back at her. “You’re a Detective?”

So that’s what he picked up on from Lucifer’s tirade. She shook her head, wondering if this had been the best idea after all… “yes, I am.”

“How-” Keith paused, tilting his head a little, “-interesting.”

“It is, isn’t it!” Lucifer had apparently deemed it appropriate to pull up a chair and plop himself down. “We go on all _sorts_ of interesting cases together.”

“You work with this guy?” Keith questioned, blue eyes narrowing as he regarded the walking sex machine that was Lucifer Morningstar.

“Sort of,” Chloe muttered, shooting at glare at Lucifer, “now and again,” she clarified, shooting her date a reassuring smile.

Lucifer looked amused. “Now now Detective, don’t be modest…” he smirked, looking at Keith in what Chloe would have guessed was possessiveness tinged with jealousy if she didn’t know better, “it’s actually most of the time.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Chloe sighed, placing an elbow on the table and leaning her head against her palm, he had a knack for making everything awkward, “would you go away?”

“Aw,” Lucifer pouted, eyeing her movement, “but I don’t want too.”

“If the lady wants you to leave, I suggest you leave.” Keith was smiling, but it was a little tight and stretched too thin over his features. “Clear off dude.”

Lucifer had the decency to look offended. “I will not ‘clear off’ anywhere,” he mocked the tone of the other man.

“Look, mister-” Keith had raised slightly in his seat and Chloe quickly leaned over to place a hand on his arm. He looked at her, placing a hand over where hers rested and squeezed, “what are you doing?”

“Sit down,” she smiled, placating, trying to keep the peace. She’d seen firsthand what Lucifer could do if he lost it and by the way he was glaring at the hand over hers where it rested on Keith’s arm he was close to that edge. _Why_ she had no idea, but she could tell by the way he gritted his teeth and how his eyes widened a little, glaring at where she was touching him… “Lucifer,” she cleared her throat when he ignored her, “ _Lucifer_ ,” he looked at her, “it’s fine. I’m good. You can go now.”

He whined, snapping himself out of it, “but _Chloe_ -”

The use of her name was rare, but she shook off the tingly feelings it gave her and fixed him with a hard stare. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A few seconds before, “fine,” he sighed, pushing his chair back and standing up, “text me.” He meant when she got home, she was sure, well she guessed… she nodded anyway. If he wanted to know she was back safe – the thought made her insides warm a little – then she would.

“Okay,” she breathed.

He smiled tightly, “goodnight Detective,” and before she could say anything he’d turned and strolled away. Easily weaving his way through the other diners and she lost sight of him as he left the building.

“-well that was weird.” Keith laughed, a little shaky.

“Yeah,” she couldn’t, wouldn’t, bring himself to apologize for him. She shouldn’t need too and he didn’t need apologizing for... in all honesty she was glad for the interruption. “He can be a little…” she paused, thinking of a word, “overwhelming.”

“That’s an understatement.” He smiled, seemingly getting his wits back. He looked down at her empty plate and his three quarters empty one. “Well, I’m finished I think, let’s say we pay up and get out of here?”

She nodded automatically, “sure,” she was now looking forward to going home. Snuggling into her PJ’s and relaxing with her daughter and a glass of wine.  She was beginning to feel a light headache and her eyes felt a little heavy. She figured she needed an early night; her life was always so hectic that she barely got time to rest. She signaled for a passing waiter, explaining she wanted the bill, and smiled warmly at him when he nodded and went to fetch it.

Five minutes the bill had been paid and Chloe was slipping her bag over her head. She’d stupidly forgotten a jacket and was silently regretting that, she wasn’t really feeling up for a car ride back with Keith so it was going to be a long walk as she wasn’t forking out for a cab.

She glanced sidelong at her date as they pushed out into the night, the temperature a lot cooler out here than inside. She wouldn’t be seeing him again, he wasn’t interested in anything but himself... and he made her a little uncomfortable. It was probably all in her imagination, but she wanted nothing to do with someone that made her feel so edgy…

“So we going back to mine or yours?” Keith was grinning at her.

She shook her head, “I’m going home. Early night as I have a big case to plan for.” It was a little white lie, not one that would hurt. She did have a case that needed planning… but it wasn’t big per say, still- “you have a good evening. It was nice meeting you Keith,” she smiled.

“Come on. We had a fun night didn’t we?” He lightly touched her upper arm and she pulled away slightly. He ignored the movement. “Why not continue it?”

“I have to get home to my daughter.”

“Then we’ll go to yours,” he urged, again grabbing for her arm, “not a problem for me.”

She was not having him near her Trixie. She shook her head and shrugged a shoulder, trying to look apologetic. “Look, Keith, you’re a lovely guy but I don’t think-”

“You’re not going to say we’re not seeing each other again are you?” His eyes had narrowed and Chloe felt that little uncomfortable edge in her rise to an early warning bell and she took a few steps away from him. He tracked the movement and smiled, this time it wasn’t as friendly. He reached out, long arms easily covering the distance, and gripped her wrist harshly as he fixed his stare on her. “Don’t be such a wet blanket.”

She tugged her wrist slightly, feeling his grip tighten and bit her lip. Perhaps Lucifer was right… maybe dating a man called Keith wasn’t such a good idea... she laughed at herself. There she went again, falling for his delusions. It was just her bad luck as usual, she’d picked a bad apple. She used to be such a good judge in character… what on earth had happened… she tugged on the hand around her wrist…

“Let her go.”

She blinked, noticing Keith’s other hand had grabbed her upper arm, so her whole left arm was trapped in his grip. When had he done that? Surely she hadn’t been that lost in her thoughts… she wavered a little, turning her head to find Lucifer standing just a short distance away from them, “um, what?”

“Chloe,” his voice sounded a little far away and she blinked again, haze setting in as her vision blurred slightly and then cleared again. She quickly understood she’d been slipped something, what that something was she wasn’t sure but she wasn’t feeling too good… Lucifer was frowning at her, “Chloe are you alright?”

“I-” she stumbled while trying to pull away from Keith. She lazily turned her head to him, he was more in focus that Lucifer who was stood a little too far away. It was giving her a headache trying to concentrate past the blur, “what you give me?”

His grin was hard, mean around the edges. “Just a sedative. No lasting effects, so don’t worry, and when you wake up you’ll be a little groggy but right as rain.”

“Mmm,” she strained, but failed to pull away from his grasp, “why?”

“I figured you’d be difficult, and I’m sick of the other women just walking away from me. I always let them… they just wander away. Fake smiles and fake laughs, empty promises, never to be seen again.” He gripped her tighter, and she winced. The sedative was kicking in quickly and everything was blurry. “But no more, that’s not happening again.”

There was a growl from somewhere off to her right and a few quick footsteps. “You picked the wrong person to mess with sunny jim.”

“Look buddy, if you just walk away I’ll let you go. No need to worry about this little thing,” a yank backwards had her tripping over her feet but she righted herself, “is there?”

“She has a daughter waiting for her, _buddy_ , so I suggest you let her go.”

Chloe guessed the bargaining Lucifer was trying to do was for a reason… it was then she became aware of a sharp object digging into her side. She blinked downwards, seeing something shiny glint back at her through the haze… a knife, she thought.

“No worries. I’m sure the child has a father…” Keith scoffed, “a father who I highly doubt is _you_.”

A noncommittal grunt.

“If you let her go I promise you I won’t punish you,” a pause, his voice was dark, sinister, as he added, “ _that_ much.”

Chloe felt the shift as the man who was her date, now her potential kidnapper, moved a little uneasily at Lucifer’s words. Gritting her teeth against the fog, trying to steel herself unsuccessfully, she threw an elbow backwards. Although aiming for his crotch, she wasn’t sure what she actually hit, but it winded him enough to loosen his grip. She staggered herself away and was easily caught by a pair of solid arms as her legs gave out, breath whooshing out of her as she collapsed.

“It’s okay, I got you.” Lucifer soothed, moving her to what felt like a wall. The brick rubbed harshly against her thin dress and she shivered against the cold, the blackness closing in around the edges as she let herself slip to the ground.

\----

Lucifer had hung around, intending to follow Chloe all the way back to her place and face the consequences of her wrath when she probably discovered her destroyed kitchen… he’d been enjoying himself thinking of all the ways he could distract her when his Detective and her date poured into the cooler night air.

He’d remained a safe distance away, watching as what he guessed was Chloe trying to bid goodnight to her ginger date. It looked like he was refusing because he made for her arm, and Chloe backed away. It wasn’t until the bastard had a hold of her wrist and she was staring somewhere into the distance that Lucifer clued in that something was desperately wrong… she wasn’t fighting back, and he knew she’d easily floor the dipshit if she wanted too…

Her little stumble, seemingly unnoticed by her as the man used his other hand to claim her arm, had Lucifer growling in his chest. He knew he was right about Keith’s, there was never a good one in the bunch. Gingers were soulless bastards. So a ginger Keith was Chloe walking right into a death trap.

“Let her go.” He stepped out of the shadows, watching as Chloe jerked her head in his direction.

Her body swayed a little as she blinked, “um, what?”

“Chloe,” he tried to get her attention but her reaction was delayed, knee jerk reaction slowed as she looked at him, eyes focusing and unfocusing. “Chloe, are you alright?” He hated talking when all he wanted to do was rip her away from the dickhead and stash her somewhere safe where the world couldn’t hurt her. She’d hate that, and he found a little humor in knowing his Detective would never – on fear of painful death - let him do that.  

“I-” she stumbled while trying to backwards, straining in his direction and away from Keith. But understanding dawned on her features, seemingly making her more aware as she looked at her failed date, “what you give me?”

Keith’s grin was that of a sociopaths, wide and malevolent. Lucifer wanted to punch it off, slam the bastard into the cold concrete and bash his head over until the smile was ripped from the soulless twat forever. He tuned in to what was being said, he needed the information on what had been done to Chloe. He felt a little reassurance at what was said. “Just a sedative. No lasting effects, so don’t worry… when you wake up you’ll be a little groggy but right as rain.”

“Mmm,” he watched as his Chloe tried to pull away, weak and slow she was unsuccessful, “why?”

Lucifer zoned out, blocking the tirade the guy was spilling and instead focusing on the way he gripped her tighter, and Chloe winced, stumbling a little as she took a step backwards. He could see her blinking faster now, the swaying more obvious. The sedative was kicking rather quickly and he needed to be there for her when she was finally pulled under. The growl that ripped from his chest was purely anger as he stalked forwards, biting out words between his teeth, “you picked the wrong person to mess with sunny jim,” he’d show the mongrel what a monster really was.

Not surprisingly, the creature tried to bargain with him, but the words barely filtered through his brain before Lucifer was disregarding them. He took another step forwards but the shine of a blade stopped him in his tracks, breath catching in his throat as he eyed the knife the now dead guy was brandishing. He tried to appeal, pathetic he knew, but Chloe wouldn’t be pleased when she found the man, bloody and beaten to a pulp… hopefully arms ripped off, never to be found… “she has a daughter waiting for her, _buddy_ , so I suggest you let her go,” at least he could say he _tried_.  

The answer he got was expected, and only served to rile him up more. Yet he held it in. If he lost it now, when his Detective was still at risk, he might lose her. He couldn’t lose her. He wasn’t allowed into Heaven and he’d never see her again… that couldn’t happen, they needed more time, he wasn’t ready to lose her yet. “If you let her go I promise you I won’t punish you,” he made sure his voice held all the promise of what he was going to do to this bastard when he got his hands on him, “ _that_ much,” and smiled in sinister glee when the man shifted uneasily; some instinct inside telling him to run. Nature. Flight vs. fight. Going up against the Devil, you were surely going to lose…

Lucifer grinned proudly when Chloe took advantage of the dickbags unrest and threw an elbow into his stomach. She stumbled as she was released and Lucifer immediately moved to catch her, feeling her struggle to hold on as her legs collapsed. He knew what it meant to feel helpless, what it felt like to have your body betray you, “it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he wrapped an arm around her waist and easily balanced most of her weight as he propped her up against the wall before turning back to finish the job.

Ginger bastard was just regaining his breath when he noticed Lucifer advancing on him. He stumbled backwards a few steps, dropping the blade and holding his hands up, “look man, my sister said I needed a girlfriend-”

“Do I look like I give a rat’s arse about what you sister wanted?” Lucifer snarled, baring his teeth as he easily swooped down and picked the guy up by the scruff of his collar. “As I said, you chose the wrong people to mess with you disgusting worthless piece of shit.”

Keith choked for air, legs struggling for purchase as they wafted around uselessly above the ground.

Lucifer dropped him, throwing him away at enough distance and with enough speed that he heard ribs crack as he hit the ground and skid backwards. The creature groaned, curling in on himself around those broken ribs… ribs which Lucifer promptly went to kick, once, twice, three-

“Lucifer-”

Her voice was quiet, barely a breath on the wind, but he heard it. He turned around, finding Chloe slumped on the ground against the wall as she squinted in their direction. He knew she couldn’t see much… but the bastard wasn’t being very quiet. “Chloe, he deserves it-”

“Uh,” she blinked a few times, trying to shift herself forwards, “may-be,” her voice was a stumble over syllables as she struggled, “but- our, m-y, job.”

“No, it’s mine.”

“Mmm,” she shook her head, “you- said, left… my, stop- no God…”

Despite how nonsensical her words would be to others he knew what she was getting at. He shook his head at the slip of a woman who kept taking it upon herself - a woman who didn’t even believe him, he reminded himself – to save him, to remind him why he’d left in the first place. “Chloe-”

“M’sleepy,” her eyes slipped closed and she pitched sidewards. With one quick final kick to the soulless ginger bastards gut to enjoy the breathless cry that spilled from the creature’s lips, he was immediately by her side. Taking off his jacket, he placed it around her shivering form and gathered her into his arms, propping her up on his knees and smoothed her hair back from her face. A slow blink and her eyes were open again, taking a deep breath and as she breathed out she managed a “thank you,” and smiled dazedly up at him.

“Only for you,” he muttered, pulling her tighter, the truth ringing in his ears. How she’d gotten him so under her thumb he had no clue. He was the bloody Devil. Yet here he was giving up a chance of punishment on a soulless bastard who’d nearly hurt her and who definitely deserved it, simply because she’d asked him too. He was pathetic. Still- he looked down at her, for her it was worth it. “Chloe?” He questioned when he realized she’d been silent too long.

“Mmm?” Her smile was soft, eyes closed, and her head lolled to the side as she gradually began to go under. “Home,” she mumbled.

“Yes,” he pulled her into his arms easily as he stood up, not sparing a glance to Keith who he could hear whimpering as he crawled away, “I’ll get you home.”

Her answering smile was adorable as she settled further into his embrace, burying her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He carried her towards his car, thankful there seemed to be no other people around to take photos of his little jaunt with a nearly unconscious woman. It wasn’t until they reached his convertible and he went to put her in the passenger seat that he realized she had a death grip on his shirt. He went to pry her fingers off, to settle her in, when she spoke again; “don’t lea-ve,” her eyes had cracked open a slit as he stared down at her, “don’t lea-ve… me,” she smiled sleepily triumphant that she’d managed to get out what she was trying to say.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, pulling her closer in his embrace for a long moment and dropping his head at the human woman who was clinging onto him, begging him to stay with her, and he felt an undiluted duty to never leave her side. If only that was possible… he raised his head to glare at the Heavens. His father had to be laughing at his expense…

“ _Please_.”

Her voice was small and he looked back down at her, smiling at her unguarded expression as she leaned into him.

“Never.” He squeezed her impossibly tighter. “I promise.”

Now he’d have to keep that promise. And he would, somehow, as he’d told her before and he stuck by that - he didn’t, ever, break his word.

\----

Dawn came, and Trixie was firmly wrapped up in bed, little soft snores as she breathed, little hands twitching occasionally. Maze was long gone to take care of affairs at Lux and the morning gradually began to settle upon the Decker household.

A loud screech had Lucifer bolting out of his light doze, and he shot upwards off the couch.

“ _Lucifer_!”

He cringed, backing away from his rampaging Detective who came storming towards him.

“What the _hell_ happened to my kitchen?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny light-hearted piece and it totally started out like that... right? Just, Lucifer is so lonely and Chloe needs him and he needs her and they work so well together and... damn those ginger Keith's. I have no words.
> 
> I swear I have nothing against gingers if you, in fact, are yourself a ginger.
> 
> I happen to have a thing for red heads.
> 
> I also happened to be listening to 'Smoke on The Water' by Deep Purple on repeat while writing this. No idea if it influenced the turn in events any way at all... I have a much smuttier - probably better written then this - piece being published next... this just got away with me.
> 
> So, penny for your thoughts if you'd be so kind.


End file.
